As display technologies develop continuously, dimensions and specification of displays are changing rapidly. To satisfy portability of electronic devices, there are increasing demands for display screens with smaller dimensions and specification.
At the same time, users raise higher requirements for display quality of display screens. For example, users are inclined to display screens with a high PPI (Pixels per Inch) to improve display accuracy and coherence.
OLED (Organic Light-emitting Diodes) displays are applied to various portable electronic apparatuses more and more extensively as having advantages such as light weight, slimness and power saving.
An OLED display usually comprises an organic light-emitting diode array (namely, a pixel array), a driving circuit (namely, a pixel circuit) providing a driving current to organic light-emitting diodes in the array, a scanning circuit providing a driving signal to the pixel circuits, and the like.
However, from the circuit structures of the current pixel circuits, each column of pixel circuits needs a data voltage signal line and a reference voltage signal line. Furthermore, generally, the data voltage signal lines and the reference voltage signal lines extend along a column direction (longitudinal direction) of the pixel array. That is to say, an organic light-emitting display panel having M rows×N columns of pixel arrays needs total 2N longitudinal wires. As such, a larger number of longitudinal wires on the panel makes implementation of the high PPI of the organic light-emitting display panel difficult.
It is desired to provide a solution to the technical problem mentioned above.